


This Is My Nightmare

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [6]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Back to your regularly scheduled angst, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Death, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Just because Anti was a demon, didn't mean that he didn't have nightmares as well.He's never told anyone about the nightmares... That is, until Marvin heard him crying out.Sequel to 'Erase My Scars' because everyone kept wanting one. Well, here you go folks.





	This Is My Nightmare

It was the same every time.

Anti would wake up in his bed, everything in place. Nothing out of the ordinary at first. He would check the time, which for whatever reason, would always be stuck at 4 o'clock on the dot, the neon green numbers flashing like a beacon. Anti would grumble about fixing the stupid clock later, sitting up in his bed and stretching, hearing his bones crack.

The glitch would then get out of bed, yawning and attempting to wake his mind up. It was usually about this time that Anti would notice something was wrong with this otherwise normal situation.

Silence. Nothing but empty, disturbing silence that filled the entire house.

This was odd, Anti would think, opening the door to his room and stepping out. The house was never this silent. Sure, the others would usually be asleep by a certain time, but even then Anti would be able to hear their soft breathing or shaking snores. And especially in the morning, when the others would start to wake up and the sounds of walking and chatter filled the house.

But this morning, there was nothing.

Briefly, the glitch entertained the idea that maybe he woke up earlier that the rest of the Egos and Jack, but it was quickly dismissed. While he was never the last person to wake up (that was Chase) he defiantly was never the first person either (that belonged to Henrik). 

Anti walked over to Marvin's room, the one next to his, and put his ear against the door. Nothing, was heard, not a breath or shifting of the sheets from the smaller Ego. 

Grumbling, Anti decided to make his way to the kitchen. Maybe everyone would be there, he decided. There was no way they could all just  _disappear,_ at least, that's what Anti thought.

When he got to the kitchen, once again he was met with nothing. Further inspection revealed that the light wasn't even on, and the coffee machine was not doing it's thing (you know, making coffee that the rest of the Egos seemed to inhale). 

Now Anti was worried. Where  _was_ everyone? They didn't have any plans for this morning, did they? It was only a Wednesday, nothing to special.

Anti didn't like how empty and  _lifeless_ the house felt without the others. It was quiet and still like a tomb, encasing everything within without revealing the light from outside.

Now genuinely concerned, Anti practically ran to Jack's room, which was on the other side of the house. Each step echoed through the walls, a menacing and dark shadow falling over Anti and his mind.

_Where are they, where are they, where are they-_

The glitch stopped in front of Jack's door, hand ready to turn the nob. There was a tightness in his chest, the door suddenly intimidating and mocking.

 _Open me,_ it said, teasing.  _Open me to see what you find._

Without another moment to waste, Anti opened the door, a long creaking sound coming from it. The room inside was dark, and Anti was immanently hit with the familiar smell of metal and rot. His heart froze at the smell, thoughts racing with a million things.

 _No no no,_ he pleaded, trying to find the light switch. It couldn't be what he thought it was, it had to be  _anything_ but what he thought it was. 

He found the light, switching it on. Instantly, Anti's entire being felt like it was electrocuted, bile filling his mouth and eyes wide.

Jack was there alright. 

On his bed, covered in his own blood that came from the giant slit on his throat. It was a dark crimson, Jack's already pale skin deathly and cold. The worst part was his eyes, wide open in shock but blank and colorless. 

"No," Anti whispered, staring at his creator, once so lively and beautiful, now dead and lifeless. "No no  _no!"_

He ran out of the room, instantly heading for the closest person he knew who could possibly help.

Henrik Von Sneeplestein.

He threw open the doctors door, breathing hard. "Doctor, you have to come quick it's-" he cut himself off, smelling the same smell that came from Jack's room. Dread consuming him, a sense a deja vu pushing in his mind, Anti turned on the light in the doctors room.

There he was. Lying face first on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his body. Anti didn't have to see it to know where the blood came from. 

The glitch covered his mouth, tears burning behind his eyes. This couldn't be real, there was no way that his entire family was dead. There was no way the only people he cared for were dead. 

Body on autopilot, Anti ran around the house, checking everyone's room. With each door he opened, the more tears that came, and the bigger urge there was to scream.

Chase, sitting in the corner, trying to stop the blood pouring from his neck, only to fail. 

Robbie with his head cut clean off, black blood covering the room.

Jameson, still laying back in his bed, eyes closed and mouth open, blood soaking the sheets. 

Grayson, slumped over his dresser with his suit in hand.

And Marvin. Dear, sweet, wonderful Marvin. 

Anti shuffled into Marvin's room, staring at the dead Ego. His mask was off, thrown carelessly across the room. Anti remember's telling him how his scars weren't a curse, how he didn't have to hide them from everybody. Someone had taken a knife to each individual scar, cutting deep into the skin. 

On his neck, where everyone's throat had been cut, read  _CURSED_ in long, bloody strokes. 

Anti fell to his knees, eyes unable to look away from the magician, away from the Ego that first started to trust Anti only a few weeks ago. The glitch wrapped an arm around the others waist, bringing him to his lap.

Marvin was so  _cold,_ he was never cold. He was only warm, a bundle of joy and happiness that loved everyone.

Anti was sobbing at this point, burying his face into the magicians soft hair. Blood started clinging to him, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was that his family was dead, everyone he loved was dead, even the ones that never learned to trust him as much as he trusted them. He gently caressed Marvin's bloodied face, wondering how someone so kind could have gotten a fate so cruel.

The glitch could feel his form start to twitch, becoming unstable and rage filled. He raised his head to the ceiling, a long, loud, and heartbroken scream that poured from the being. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop, he-

"Anti!" yelled a voice, murky and distant.

"Anti! Please! Wake up, wake up!"

With a sharp gasp, Anti sat up in... his bed? That couldn't be right, didn't he just wake up a few minutes ago? Didn't he just see the dead bodies of his family? Didn't-

The glitch looked around in his bed. The covers were all tangled and messed up, drenched in sweat and tears that came from his eyes. It slowly dawned on him that he had a nightmare, and not just any nightmare,  _the_ nightmare, the one that he hated the most.

Anti's eyes looked up and landed on the person next to him, eyes full of concern, but face covered in a mask. 

_Marvin._

Even though the glitch realized that he had a nightmare, and that his family didn't actually die, the sight of Marvin here, alive and without blood covering him, made Anti feel a sudden urge to protect.

Without a second thought, Anti grabbed the magician, causing the other to yelp, and pulled him into his lap as he did in the dream, wrapping his arms around Marvin's waist in an iron grip and pulling him close. It felt so nice, the warmth that Marvin had, how  _alive_ he was compared to the nightmare. More tears fell from his eyes as he buried his head into the crook of Marvin's neck, deeply inhaling his scent. 

The magical Egos arms slowly wrapped his arms around Anti's shoulders, one hand carding through the green hair soothingly. 

"It's alright," Marvin muttered, voice comforting and gentle. "Whatever happened, whatever you  _thought_ happened, it didn't, alright? Everything is just fine.  _You_ are just fine."

Anti allowed himself to listen to the others words, drinking in all the warmth the other provided, tears eventually coming to a halt. His shaking stopped, and all that was left from the horrible nightmare was the images running through his head. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the magician, voice still quiet and gentle. Anti shrugged, moving away from the other a bit no matter how much he wanted to stay there forever, feeling warm and safe from the world around him. 

Marvin's placed his hands on the sides of the glitch's face, tilting it so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Marvin's eyes were so  _blue,_ Anti realized then. Sure, all of the Egos eyes were blue due to Jack, but they weirdly were all different shades. Henrik's looked more turquoise, Robbie's took on a more purplish color, etc., but none of the other Egos eyes were pure blue. Marvin's eyes looked as if they were made of stars, looked as if they were the source of his magic, and practically glowing with... with  _everything._ No emotion was ever hidden due to the magician's expressive eyes, showing everything whether he wanted to or not. 

And the rest off his face was probably the same way... if it wasn't hidden under that mask. Yes, he had started wearing it a little less, still nervous to show the scars that laid beneath, but his first instinct was still to hide them. Anti hated seeing him do that, wishing he could somehow prove to Marvin that everyone loved him with or without the mask. 

"Can... can I take off your mask?" Anti mumbled, almost to soft to be heard. 

Marvin stiffened slightly in his hold, expression becoming unreadable. The glitch had the feeling he just messed up big time, losing what trust he had from the Ego. 

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"No no... I..." Marvin stopped, breaking eye contact. "You can if you want to," he said shyly. 

Anti held his breath, bringing his hands up to the edges of the mask and gripping them with his index and thumb. He made sure to ask Marvin a silent question, pausing before he went further. The other Ego only let out a shaky exhale before giving a small nod. Anti began easing the mask off, making sure not to rub any of the scars. Marvin was still stiff, eyes closing and fists clenching sightly.

Once the entire thing was off, Anti placed it next to him on the bed, eyes not leaving the magician. Marvin's eyes opened with a flutter, nervousness blanketing his face. Anti raised his own hands to Marvin's face, tracing every scar with the pad of his thumbs, touch feather light. He started with the longest scar, the one that went all the way across his forehead and stopped under his left eye, feeling the raised, tough skin that was there. Then at the thick scar that ran down his right eye, noticing how the muscles there tensed every time the magician blinked. Finally, he traced every little, white scar that covered his nose, hairline, went into his eyebrows, everywhere. It was surprisingly soothing, both for Anti and Marvin. The other Ego relax in his touch, eyes closed and humming in content, much like a cat would.

"I had a nightmare," the glitch finally whispered after a few minutes of silence between them. Marvin's eyes opened, softly giving off blue light that illuminated his face. Anti caressed him, remembering how he did in the nightmare. Despite it being all made up in his mind, it was still so  _vivid._

Marvin didn't say anything, letting the other Ego say what he wanted to say. 

"I woke up in my bed, like any other morning... and everyone was just... gone. I didn't know what had happened, I was positive everything was just fine and I was overreacting... but... everyone was dead. Murdered, even. And I couldn't prevent it, all I could do was stare at your bodies, not able to do anything, and there was  _so much_ blood and I-" Anti cut himself off, breathing becoming erratic. Why was he so out of it? It was just  stupid nightmare, it wasn't going to come true.

 _But what if it did?_ whispered a voice in the back of his head.  _One day they'll all die, and you can't do anything about it. You'll be all alone again, floating around in the darkness, waiting for someone else to claim your creation. Then the process will start all over again. What if that happens?_

Anti was ripped from his thoughts when beautiful blue and green lights started casting from Marvin. The glitch could instantly feel his muscles unclench, breathing calm and regular. 

The lights danced around them, little flecks of them landing on the ground and in Anti's hair. He watched them fall, felt them land on his skin and leave behind a pleasant tingling feeling.

_Magic._

As much as everyone referred to Marvin as a magician, he rarely used it on a casual day to day basis. Yes, when asked he will put on a 'show' for everyone, but seeing it the way Anti was seeing it right now, raw and healing, it was uncommon to say the least. 

"It's nice, isn't it?" shyly asked the magical Ego, he too staring at the lights with a childlike wonder. "They help me calm down whenever I feel that I can't... they're so pretty. I'm glad you like them too," he smiled, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"Marvin...  this is amazing," Anti said in awe, glancing at the other.

The magicians blush grew. "Uh, um, thank you." Anti couldn't help but watch the other, how beautiful he too looked under the lights. The way they matched his eyes, lit up every inch of his scared face, and dotted his hair, all reminded Anti of a fairy tale prince. 

_You're so beautiful. Even with those scars you claim make you hideous, you're still so beautiful._

The words came to his lips but never left. He didn't want to cross the boundaries, especially since he didn't know where they were.

"Have you.... have you every had this nightmare before?" Marvin asked, as if telling the other that he didn't have to answer.

Anti took a deep breath, focusing on the beauty in front of him "Yes, many of times. I guess you could call it one of those recurring dreams, the ones that you fear the most..." he trailed off.

"The ones that become a living nightmare and you're not sure where reality begins and where fiction ends," Marvin stated, eyes becoming distant. "Yes, I've had many of those before."

Anti didn't pry, already having a feeling of what those dreams might be. "Thank you for checking up on me. I really appreciate it, I do. But I also think you might want to go back to bed, after all, it's only-" Anti turned to look at his clock, which read  _4:23._ "-4:23."

Anti could have sworn that a look of disappointment came to Marvin's face. 

"Alright-" he started, unwrapping his arms from the glitch's neck, yet Anti's arms just tightened around him, suddenly scared to let go.

"Wait," Anti rushed. "You don't have to go- I mean, if you want to go you certainly can but-"

Marvin gave a large smile, a smile that made Anti's heart give one giant roll. "I-I-I'd l-love to s-stay if that's al-lright," he stuttered, hiding his face slightly.

Anti gave his own smile without his mind processing he was. "Y-yeah. That would be great."

Slowly and gently, Anti laid the both of them down on the bed, Anti's arm coming to settle on Marvin's waist while the magician wrapped one arm around his neck and the other hugging his middle. Neither of them said anything, just enjoying each others company and listening to the other breath.

The magic fading gradually from the room, Marvin's warmth and gentle breathing eventually stared to lull Anti to sleep.

"Goodnight, Marvin" he whispered to the other Ego. 

"Goodnight, Anti," he replied, giving a yawn.

Anti closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. For once he didn't worry about dreaded nightmares, about waking up in the middle of the night, about being cold.

He had everything he needed to cure those things laying in his arms. 

His beautiful, amazing, magical dream.        

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have and idea for yet another sequel to this part. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
